Kingdom Hearts III Shonen Heroes
by reiji1337
Summary: Kingdom Hearts III, Shonen Heroes, is about Sora, Donald, and Goofy, setting out on another adventure meeting many anime Characters, One Piece, DBZ, Bleach, and Naruto. Please read the first and second paragraphs for more info.
1. Old Friends, New Adventures

Hi, this is a story about Sora, Goofy, and Donald going on another adventure to reclaim Riku's and Kairi's mind, or they will never wake up. The 3 meet up with many animation characters, One Piece, DBZ, Naruto, and Bleach, they also meet with old friends, Final Fantasy characters. (Note; This story is not about gameplay, but the story itself, so you will see more than 3 people fighting at once.)

--------------------------------------

_It has been 1 year since the incident of Organization XIII, now, Sora and friends find themselves into deeper trouble when Riku and Kairi suddenly collapse, a sudden explosion engulfed the Island and the 3 were sent flying into Twilight Town, once again. A mysterious person told the three about the "Akatsuki", who, of course, currently hold the minds of Kairi and Riku. Sora must go on another journey with his friends to reclaim what Kairi and Riku has lost._

Sora, Donald, and Goofy roam the town looking for Roxas. At the end of a street they see Namine and Roxas. "Hey! You guys! Long time no see!" Sora yelled out.

"Oh hey! What's happening? Why are you guys here?" Namine asked. Roxas and the two other guys were seen jumping and cheering beside them.

"This group called Akatsuki, took Riku's and Kairi's 'mind', we have to find it somehow, or they will never wake up…" Sora explained.

"So I see." Namine replied. Just as she finished her sentence, three figures are seen walking towards Sora.

"Long time no see, Sora." "Hey Sora!" "Sora-kun!" It was Leon, Cloud, and Tifa! After explaining what happened, Sora, Goofy, Donald, Leon, and Cloud went off to the Gummi Ship.

At the dock, two Squirrels were awaiting, "Oh hey Sora, Sora, SORA! Long time no see!" The Squirrels squeaked. Sora laughed, "Hey can you guys take us around? We are looking for a group called Akatsuki." He said. "Akatsuki? Isn't that the group on the news just now? People say that they last saw them at some place called, "The Grand Line" or something." One Squirrel explained. "Then let's do it! We go to the Grand Line!"

-------------

Yeah, its a short chapter, but hey, other chapters will be so cool!


	2. The Grand Line! Alabasta's Troubles!

Its time for Sora and pals to meet Luffy! Wugiwara Straw hat, Sanyouryu 3 swords by the way. SugeAmazing. NaniWhat. NandeyoWhat the hell. Kaizoku Pirates. BakaIdiot.

-----------------------------

Sora, Goofy, Donald, Leon, and Cloud set off into the mysterious dimension. As they were soaring they saw many worlds, as they got closer and closer to the Grand Line their ship started to reform into another figure.

"What's happening? We are about to enter! The ship is going nuts!" Leon yelled. They were pulled into the world of the Grand Line, soon after they are seen flying down from the sky, but somehow they were in a Pirate ship already. "The ship! It transformed into a boat!" Leon exclaimed.

They drifted upon an island; there were many civilians around... Cloud spotted a sign which read, 'Alabasta' "So this place is called Alabasta. Let's ask some people around town if they saw members of the Akatsuki." Cloud said. The Squirrels docked the ship at a harbor, the rest of the crew split up into the city.

Sora saw a sign saying, 'Casino', two men just ran out of the building. One man with a strange straw hat, and another with three swords. _I wonder what they are running from..._ Sora thought. As he entered the Casino he heard many voices, and little chattering 'My, what is he wearing! He doesn't look rich at all!' or 'Hahahaha'. _I guess I don't belong here... _Sora went out the building.

In another place, Donald and Goofy bumped into the strange Wugiwara man and Santouryu swordsman. "Who are you two? Get out of the way-- Nandeyo! A duck? A dog!" The swordsman yelled.

"Suge! Suge!" yelled the Wugiwara man.

"Hi! My name is Donald!" said Donald.

"And my name is Goofy!" Said Goofy.

The Wugiwara man said "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to become Kaizoku King!" The swordsman stated.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro, and I'm becoming the greatest swordsman in the world!" Donald and Goofy went from a gloomy face to a 'Cool!' face.

"That's awesome! Hey, have you guys heard of the Akatsuki?" Donald asked.

"Akatsuki? Hey Luffy! Isn't Crocodile one of the Akatsuki?" Zoro wondered.

"Who's Crocodile?" Goofy asked. The 4 sat down on barrels they found next to them.

"Crocodile," Zoro started, "is an evil man, many in Alabasta do not know that, as he pretends to be the savior of this Country. He is secretly a member of the Akatsuki, the group you are talking about. Luffy and the rest of the crew are trying to wreck him and his plans to take over this country."

"The rest of the crew?" Goofy asked.

"Oh right, we have a navigator, her name is Nami, a marksman, Usopp, a cook, Sanji, and shapeshifter, Chopper, and an archaeologist, Nico Robin." Zoro explained. "Oi Luffy, we better get going--- NANDEYO! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!" Luffy was missing! "When did he? What the--?" Zoro ran off.

Just somewhere else in the town Leon and Cloud are seen walking with the rest of Luffy's crew. "So you are looking for your captain, right?" Cloud asked.

"Ya." Sanji answered. "What the-? Isn't that him? Nami-swan?" he asked.

"Holy crap! It is him! Who are those people following him?" after trying to figure out who it is, Chopper gave a conclusion.

"MARINES!"

"LUFFY! BAKA!" Nami yelled as she ran like hell. Leon and Cloud was left behind as the pirates were seen dashing off.

Zoro is seen walking about throughout the town. "Damnit, where the hell am I?" Zoro sees Sora walking around too, "Hey kid! Do you know where this place is?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm new here, looking for a group called Akatsuki, I came here with 4 people." Sora answered.

"Donald and Goofy, are they one of your friends?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah! How do you know them?" Sora replied with another question. After Zoro finishes explaining everything to Sora, including the story about Crocodile, they go look for their friends.

--------

Hey! This is part of the One Piece section! Hope you are hungry for the next chapter! He he!


	3. The Group of 5

Sora and Zoro run towards the dock. They see the dock at the end of a hall way. Just as they were about to reach the end of the block, something rose from the ground and knocked them back. It was a huge dark figure, with a mask with many drawings on it; the smile was big and greedy looking. iWhat is this? It's different from a nobody and the heartless/i "Zoro, what is this thing?" Sora asked.

"This is a Hollow. The akatsuki spawn and create these beings, they are soldiers for the akatsuki who fight until they die." Just as Zoro finished his sentence, the giant figure resized into a fat, but human-sized figure. The newly formed figure exploded into many child sized soldiers. iFinally /i Zoro smiled, i I get to fight/i

Zoro pulled out a sword and stuck the hilt into his mouth, and held two others swords with his hands. iThree swords? Amazing/i Sora materialized his Key blade and got into fighting stance. He jumped high into the air and swung his Key blade down at the enemies, "Aerial Ace!" A wind like wave blew down and took out one of the Hollows.

Zoro put two swords up front, then spun and slashed, "108 Pound Hou!" 3 green waves of energy were seen colliding into the enemy crowd and took out many of them. Just then a hollow came up from behind and attempted to slash him with his claw, but managed to avoid it. Zoro smiles, "Nice try, Tatsumaki!" he spins 360 degree in an extreme fast rate, creating an orange tornado that blew away the hollow.

As the hollow disintegrated, Sora slices up the rest of the hollows as they were attacking him. "Damn it, I got hurt on the arm." Sora complained.

"That's nothing, now come on! Before they send more!" Zoro yelled. The two stormed off into the dock. Just as they entered the area, they crashed into Luffy's crew, Donald and Goofy. "Oi! Luffy! Where the hell did you go!" he yelled. As he finished his sentence he saw the horde of Marines tracing Luffy's movements.

"I'll take care of them, let's go! Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled.

"Hey Zoro, who's that guy?" Luffy asked.

"He's the captain of those two animals, as well as the two that Sanji's group met." Zoro explained.

"Tri-force!" Just as Sora said it, Donald and Goofy disappeared into there weapons, Goofy's shield was planted at the tip of the Key blade, and Donald's wand was connected to Goofy's shield. "Tri-force Key blade!" Sora rushed into the horde of Marines and knocked them all out.

"Suge!" Nami and Chopper yelled. Leon and Cloud eventually caught up to the group.

"Sanji, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Robin," Zoro started, "these guys are from another world, which is strange… But they came here to help us defeat Crocodile, or to be more specific, the whole group of Akatsuki."

The Kaizoku group agreed to take Sora in as help. "I've made my decision!" Luffy said. "Me and Zoro will go with them and defeat crocodile! You guys stay here and watch for any sudden actions, contact us using the Den Den Mushi!"

"Stay here…? But why can't we go along! Usopp complained.

"Usoppu, do you really want to go on an adventure that includes a lot of fighting, and a large risk of dying?" Robin explained.

Usopp laid on the ground, "Oh man, my 'I can't go on an adventure' sickness is starting up…"

"Ok! Let's go!" Sora yelled.

"Wait a minute. Cloud and I will stay here as well, we need to watch out for the Squirrels, as well as the town." Leon said.

"Ok then, we'll be back! After we defeat Crocodile!" Sora yelled.

The group of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Luffy, and Zoro set off into the desert using camels, in search of Crocodile's whereabouts. Slowly they roam the deserts of Alabasta, they see a sign which read, "Rain base" they entered the town. "Suge!" Luffy yelled as he saw outdoor markets and restaurants everywhere. Wait a minute, a restaurant? "Wooowaaa! Let's go!" The whole group dashed towards the restaurant and quickly ordered some food.

After eating like crazy, the group paid the man and left the building, but, unfortunately, they bumped into the Captain of the marines, Smoker, and Vice-Captain Tashigi.

After a few moments, the group is running around town being chased by the two marines. They had to enter this bar which read "Spiders' Café", just to find themselves confronting the annoying Mr.2 Bon Clay, Mr.4, Ms. Merry Christmas, Mr.1, and Ms. Double Finger of the Akatsuki.


	4. Danger! On to Alubarna!

"Nani? Who are these fools?" Mr. 2 yelled. Sora and the others were just catching their breath._ Could they be members of the Akatsuki? _Sora thought. "Hey! Listen to me--" Mr. 2 was nailed in the face by Zoro and flew into the wall.

"Are you guys Akatsuki?" He asked.

"No. We are subordinates of Crocodile-sama; he is one of the Akatsuki." A big man with Mr. 1 on his arm replied. The others walked up to Sora.

"What is that a duck? Are you a dog?" Ms. Double Finger bursted out laughing. She caught the look of Donald's sheering eye, "What are you looking? Duck!"

"Thunder!" Donald swung his wand out in front and caused a thunder force to blow Ms. Double Finger out of the building.

"You damn Duck! Ba- Ba-!" Ms. Merry Christmas yelled. _Oh no! Donald! What have you done!_ Sora and the rest ran outside from the front door, the Mr. /Ms. followed them.

"I'll take out that damn duck!" Ms. Double Finger yelled as she flip kicked Donald high into the air.

"Donald!" Sora yelled as he ran towards Donald to aid him, but he was blocked by Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas. "Damn it!" Goofy! Go help him!" Sora materialized his Key blade and got into fighting stance. But he was surprised to see Luffy there as well.

"I'll help you, Sora!" Luffy yelled, clenching his fist.

"You Ba-! Ba-! You can't defeat us!" Ms. Merry Christmas yelled. "Can't-- De-- Feat-- Us--!" Mr. 4 yelled.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy were facing Ms. Double Finger and Mr. 2. "We can take them Donald!" Goofy yelled.

"Yeah!" Donald replied. Ms. Double Finger made her fingers sharp and charged towards the two, while Mr. 2 was practicing his Ballet'. "Ice and Fire! Water!" Donald shot out a huge ice shard and melted it with ice to form boiling water.

"Nani!" Ms. Double Finger stopped her approach and retreated. "Damn it all! What the-- Where's the dog!" Just from above Goofy is crashing down with his Shield, being held with both hands.

"Goofy's Boom Bomb!" He nailed Ms. Double Finger right in the head and caused an explosion of dust from the ground. "I barely hit her, but I got the explosion down-- What!" Ms. Double Finger got up with her hair all spiked up. _Her hair protected her from taking serious damage... That's a great defense..._

In another section of the battlefield, "San-touryu?" Mr. 1 questioned Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro got into battle position, and rushed toward Mr. 1 and went slashing away. Zoro's blades keep clashing into Mr. 1's body without having effect. "Nani!"

"I can turn any part of my body into steel." Mr. 1 put his arm straight side-ways and turned it into a blade. "Sure Kill Strike!" Mr. 1 swung his arm down hard nailing Zoro straight from his right shoulder down to his lower left waist.

Zoro yelled in pain and flew backwards, landing onto a giant rock. "Damn it." He grunted in pain, getting back into his stance.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Sora face the Mr. 4 duo. Ms. Merry Christmas is digging underground creating tunnels for Mr. 4 to travel. "Luffy! Watch out! Behind you!" Sora yelled, Mr. 4 popped up behind Luffy with a giant bat getting ready to smash his head.

"Die-!" Mr. 4 yelled. 'AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH' Luffy screamed as he brought his two hands up to stop the impact, "Huh?"

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy's arm stretched out to entangle the bat and grabbing onto Mr. 4's head. "Screw!" Luffy jumped high into the air and threw Mr. 4 forward, smashing him into the ground.

"Mr. 4!" Ms. Merry Christmas yelled. Mr. 4 was knocked out by the powerful blow.

"Alright! You did it Luffy!" Luffy smiled and adjusted his hat. "It's my turn!" Sora ran towards Ms. Merry Christmas with his Key blade straight out. Sora yelled "Double Blade!" and swiftly strikes Ms. Merry Christmas twice through her upper body.

"Na...ni..." She collapsed on the floor.

Mr. 1 is slicing Zoro up, critically injuring him in many places. "Damn it..." Zoro exclaimed. "I can't keep up with this guy and his steel body..." Mr. 1 delivered a serious blow straight down Zoro's body using his leg.

"Sure Kill Strike 110." Mr. 1 laughed as Zoro fell to the ground, "I will kill you now, Roronoa Zoro-- Nani!" Zoro equipped himself with his Santouryu once again.

"I promised someone very special to me, that I will become the world's strongest swordsman, I will not let you kill me here! 108 Pound Hou!" Mr. 1 was sent flying into a wall due to Zoro's attack. Mr. 1 got up and charged towards Zoro with rage. "Oni..."

"I'm going to kill you! Roronoa Zoro!" He yelled as he extended his arms straight out to his sides. 'AAAAGGGGHHHHH"

"GIRI!" Zoro charged through Mr. 1 and slashed him multiple times. Mr. 1 laid there, heavily damaged, and on the brink of death. "I won't kill you here; hopefully we will fight again... Someday." Zoro smiled and walked towards his team.

'Aahhhh' Goofy yelled in pain as he got slashed slightly on his arm. "Goofy!" Donald yelled. "Take this! Ice!" A flurry of ice shards flew at Ms. Double Finger.

"Damn it!" She yelled and put her arms in front to defend herself. She got cut around her arms and legs, "You... Stupid... DUCK!" she charged towards Donald with his fingers extended into a sharp sword-like figure. Just as she got into range of Donald, she got tripped by Sora's leg and landed onto Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy smiled and stretched his arms way far backwards.

"NANI!" Ms. Double Finger yelled before her demise.

"BAZOOKA!" His arms both collided into Ms. Double Fingers chin and flew out of sight. "Yosh! We did it!"

"That was some speed you got there Sora!" Goofy was astounded at how strong Sora became since he last saw him at Kingdom Hearts.

"It was just something Riku taught me..." _Don't worry Riku, Kairi, I will bring you back! No matter what it costs!_ Sora explained.

"Wait a minute, wasn't there some Pink guy with them?" Zoro asked.

"Ah yes! Hello! My name is Bon Clay! I go by the codename of Mr. 2!" Bon Clay yelled.

"You look like a woman... you crazy person!" Luffy bursted out laughing when he saw Bon Clay.

"Hey, aren't you the enemy? Why aren't you trying to attack us?" Sora asked.

Bon Clay sighed, "Zero-chan is a Baka! He doesn't respect my Ballet kendo! I always wanted to bring him down." Bon Clay explained with his lips pouched.

_What is with those lips? _Zoro cleared his throat, "Do you mind telling us where he is?"

Bon Clay pointed out that Crocodile was hiding in Alubarna, the Capital City. Bon Clay and his men set off for the Port City to join up with the members back there. Sora and the rest are currently traveling to Alubarna in search for Crocodile.

While traveling along the road towards Alubarna using the map, Luffy fainted from thirst. "Hey, Duck, use that magic of yours and create water for us!" Zoro commanded.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a bottle." Zoro handed Donald a bottle. "Ice!" the bottle was immediately filled with ice and was chilling cold, the heat of the desert melted part of the Ice to create water, keeping the water cool. Zoro stuck the bottle into Luffy's mouth and dumped all the water in.

'Kggh! Kggh!' Luffy was choking on the water and woke up with his tongue out while he was holding on to his neck, "Suge! That was cold!" Sora and others laughed and they continued walking.

A few moments later, an earthquake occurred and the crew stopped moving. "An earthquake?" Goofy wondered.

"No." Zoro stated as he pointed at the claws of scorpions rising out of the ground. "Let's take them on and have some lunch! Ichi-toryu, 36 Pound Hou!" one Scorpion struggled a little when taking the hit and fell down dead. The other crawling menaces attacked Zoro from behind.

"Double Aerial Ace!" Sora yelled as he shot two streaming winds at the scorpions and blew them into the ground all crumbled up. "Looks like the others are scared, they're running away already..." he said looking at the other scorpions running away.

After having Lunch, they again set off to continue their journey into Alubarna. "Hey! Look! It's the city!" Donald yelled. After 2 days since Port City, the group finally makes it to Alubarna, the Capital City where they will find Crocodile.


End file.
